Fairy Romance Tail
by Melody Hatake
Summary: I know the title is horrible. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy:) Contains: NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza and hints of Rowendy. (Sorry there's no pic on them) Check my profile and follow! Thank you... Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL!


**AN: Hi! This is my first story! This is based on my love for anime! Check out my profile. Enjoy ;/;**

**AND THANK YOU! ARIGATO!**

_Wizard Gift, Magnolia. Juvia had just joined after the winter break. Being new doesn't mean you're stupid. Unfortunately for her, her secret rang out and staying in a non-wizard school was not so fun. _

_Juvia's Thoughts:_

_Just because Merudy had to tell the principal, with her big mouth that she was a wizard, Juvia has to be here. At this dump, I mean Juvia was a gifted student, Juvia was supposed to go to Lamia Scale and sit beside Lyon-sama (in the story he's one of the popular "nerds"). _

_Maybe it could be a new start… Maybe Juvia can have rivals… Maybe Juvia can have friends… Maybe a special friend… That's not point…_

"Juvia must focus" although she said that too loud.

"Sorry" Juvia murmured.

_Where is the principal's office, it said in the school package it was supposed to be the first door to the right. Dang it, it's only Juvia's first time here and Juvia is already sick with the school… Maybe I should-_

_*Bang*_

"Juvia is so sorry, are you okay?" As she tried to lend a hand to the girl she had just bumped in to.

"No, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, *sniffs*, here let me pick up your papers…" the girl said, "Ehhh… this papers are dated X600. Wait, unless your-"

"Yes, Juvia is from-"

"Oh my god, your from the past… How was it, I mean X600, is there a white dragon by the name-."

"No Juvia is from Phantom University, Juvia is the transfer student."

"I am so sorry, I got so mixed up… I'm probably guessing your name is Juvia"

"Yes Juvia's name is Juvia… What's your name… and aren't you too young for university?"

"My name is Wendy Marvell and this here is Carla, my cat"

Carla said "Next time watch where your going are else I am going to bite you!"

"WHAT, cats can talk that is like really cool!"

Carla said "Really"

"Yes, Juvia thinks that is very neat."

"Thank y—"Wendy then interrupted "Wait, if you're the transfer student, why are your papers dated all the way to X600"

"You see Wendy-san, Juvia is new and this is a package Juvia received from this school."

"Right, I am so sorry Juvia *sniff*, do you need any help finding where you need to go?"

"YES… I am looking for Principal Mavis."

"Sorry but in Wizard Gift we don't have a Principal named Mavis, but we have Principal Markorv though…"

"True, because this is dated all the way to X600, can you tell me where to go?"

"Of course, First door to the left, and by the way in Wizard Gift there is no age restriction soon you're going to see people over 18 years of age, so I's nothing to worry about… in Wizard Gift everyone is a wizard"

"I understand, I know it's so sudden but will you be Juvia's friend"

"HAI"

So as Juvia is walking towards the principal's office she noticed that four other students are there as well. Also there's a blue cat (come on you guys got to know this).

"Can you talk as well, blue cat"

"AYE SI—" A girl with blond hair slapped the cat across the room "She is not a SIR Happy… You idiot!"

"EH, I am so sorry Lucy, Please forgive me and give me fish"

Lucy said "Well of course I am **NOT**…"

"Hi there I am Lucy Heartfilla and this bum-head is Happy the cat"

"Oh, Juvia just met another cat, her name was Car—Carly?"

Happy said "I thought you knew another cat, so who's Carly is she cute?"

A girl with red head punches Happy in the face. "No you idiot, I think she meant, Carla the sky dragon mage's cat."

Happy shouted, "Does she thinks I'm cute!"

"NOOO"-shouted all four of them.

"Juvia thinks Happy is very cute, hello, my name is Juvia Lockser please to meet you."

The girl with red hair says "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet"

The boy with pink hair says, "Hi I'm Naruto—" The black haired interrupts "Yeah, and I'm Sasuke!"

"NO YOU IDIOTS" Lucy and Erza said at the same time while knocking their heads together.

"The pink head is Natsu Dragneel and the black haired is Gray Fullbuster" said Lucy.

"Juvia is sorry to interrupt but why are you guys blocking the door?"

"IT"S BECAUSE OF HER, HIM, HE, SHE, IT" - they all said.


End file.
